A Christmas Special: All I Want For Christmas
by StormRaven333
Summary: one shot! The Fallen Angels very first christmas together...and some just seek to make it even MORE special, when all I want for christmas...is you.


_**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: All I Want For Christmas…  
**_….  
….

O 

"All right you Aviatrix Clan, up and at em!"

Merla groaned at the excited voice tolling down her ear, that was once again…Midnite's. Honestly at this time of the morning it sounded worse than her alarm clock …speaking of which, where was that damn clock…oh yeah…took a free trip out the window the other morning…at this rate, Midnite is about to follow the same flight plan –free of charge!

Warm muscled arms hugged Merla tightly and lips found their way to peck her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Hun." Marai Trunks tried to whisper and Merla smiled. Now she can relate to Midnite's exuberant early bird call and tried to wriggle out of the shackles that was the bedspread. 

"Merry Christmas guys!" –The voice was Uni's and Midnite wheeled around to prompt her to keep it down before it's-

"Did you say CHRISTMAS!!"

- too late.  
Raven stood still in her PJ's just about bouncing on the spot in the doorframe. Uni and Midnite leaped on Raven to prevent her from bounding head first into the tree just around the corner…who knew, you could get lost in there!

They all made their way to the kitchen to get the coffee going so that Christmas could begin!

"I take it Storm's still sleeping?" Uni piped up to break the silence. Midnite looked up, "Yeah, conked out like a tomb stone, you know how she is." She said smirking. Marai Trunks raised a brow, "Shouldn't you guys go wake her?"  
Midnite's eyes widened, "Heh…without a cafe latte backing up your choices between rare, medium and well done? Storm wouldn't dare kill the coffee."  
Raven's head bopped like a parrot as her gaze rested on the coffee packet labelled Extra roasted for finer taste. Yeah…you could say that again.   
Marai sweat dropped as Midnite gave him a slight nudge in the side with her elbow, "Wow…hey…I just have a few things to take care of first and I'll be right back." Marai Trunks called back as he grabbed his CC blue jacket and headed out the front door. The chill air whirled in as the door shut and the gang shivered and ruffled their dark feathers…now shielded with a tantalising cup of what Storm likes to call "Glorious Fuel", they tip toed down the adjacent hall off the kitchen down into Storm's room…

-xXx-

Midnite eased the door open, who knew she probably drew the mental short straw on purpose and the rest followed closely behind. Midnite gave up the sneaking act on Storm a long time ago. In fact, she'd bet a hundred zenni that Storm was awake…right now.

"Merry Christmas, Stormy!" Midnite sang as she lowered the cup on the bedside table. The sound was an instant cure-and queue- for the gang to pounce on the blue Duvet smothering their target.  
Storm groaned, "Argh…get off!" she growled in warning and tried to squirm from under the extra weight, eventually conceding defeat and laughing at their shenanigans. She'll let them off the hook from being flash fried and tried to hide under the duvet again.

"Storm, if you don't get your ass up out from under there, we'll get Cell to come and fetch you!"

The duvet grew stock still, didn't even quiver, move –nothing- over a span of roughly 4 seconds…until an indigo eye peered up at Midnite.  
"…AlrightI'mup!" (translated; Alright I'm up) Storm said all too quickly and jumped out of bed.  
Raven just about lost another mental halo to the flames as she smirked evilly to what just transpired and high five'd with the rest of the group.

-xXx-

The gang found themselves back in the kitchen, now dressed for the day and cleaning up after breakfast. Who knew it would only take two words to make the planned system come to a grinding halt and change lanes in the blink of an eye…

"IT'S SNOWING!!!!!" Raven squealed in delight and tried not to bounce off the walls. Among the entire gang, Raven and Storm hadn't seen snow before, and now the entire gang was boiling over with excitement to have some 'cool' fun.

Jackets and gloves just about being crossed fired, they all bundled out into the polka dot air and dived off the walkway, heading straight for the bed in-between the trees.  
Snow flew up into the cold air as the girls laughed in delight, already rolling balls of snow into a snowman. Uni offered her red scarf for him and Raven worked on the head while Storm used some stones for buttons. Midnite and Merla were hiding in a ditch, playing among themselves, evil chuckles filling the air.  
Uni looked up at the surrounding cliffs to see… she gasped…and smiled from ear to ear. Among the fir trees at the top of the heath stood Cell, Goku, and Vegeta –who was looking rather miffed by the way…

"Oh my Kami!" Midnite squealed and Storm looked up to take in the site of all thee guys dressed to go skiing. Goku was in his usual attire and wearing a huge red woollen jersey with white trimmings. Cell's only extra added attire was a red scarf also with white trimmings…Vegeta…well… 

Storm nearly burst out laughing, "Oh my Kami Midnite, you _actually _pulled it off!" Midnite grinned, "Yup, great idea Storm."  
Storm put her iced gloves to her face to sort of hide her shame and then tried to bury her head in the belly of the snowman. Vegeta glowered from the top of the hill as Cell smirked and Goku looked bewildered as ever.  
"So it was _you_ who orchestrated someone to swap my blue suit for red while I as in the shower!" Vegeta spat, which of course only accentuated his predicament and made the girls laugh harder.

Cell's smirk broadened, the very site of Storm in the snow was quite comical- especially for him…so it was all her idea to do these 'Snow games' and to do this to Vegeta…who would have thought.

Raven smirked from her newly fashioned snowman head, to Storm, to the red scarf around the snow man, back to Storm , "Hey gosh Storm…it kinda looks just like him"

Storm stopped giggling to warm up her chilled forehead and looked up at the Cell look-alike-snowman and back to her forehead imprint in the snowman's belly. NO words needed to be exchanged as she just about turned beet red and flopped forwards from embarrassment, successfully crashing through the snowman and ended up just about gift wrapped in snow.  
Raven was on the floor in uncontrollable laughter as Storm tried to ruffle her feathers to shake the snow off.

"You little wench!" Storm laughed as she shovelled a handful of snow into a ball and let Raven have in the face.  
Midnite and Merla grinned as a much hoped plan played out without them needing to be the catalysts.

"Ho ho ho." Raven chortled, "Snow fight ya want, snow fight ya get!" Raven threw lumps of snow that hit the remains of the x-snowman and Storm ducked behind them as ball upon ball drove craters into her so-called barrier –rather protective snowman isn't he?- 

Storm had her head covered and wings up shielding her from the spray of snow showering her.

"Psst, Stormy, here!" Midnite and Merla hissed in excitement and Storm looked under one protective wing into their ditch to see a handsome number of nicely formed balls of snow. Their eyes met and she grinned  
…now it's war!

Her eyes glowed and the balls lifted to gather around her. Midnite and Merla armed themselves with ammo and peeked over the barrier. Storm just about grinning like the cat that just got the cream at the look on Raven's face.  
Storm smirked, "Torpedo wave one, AWAY!" The floating snowballs headed straight for Raven at top speed and she ducked behind her makeshift bunker. The balls sailed overhead, smashing through tree branches and hitting tree trunks, however, Raven failed to notice what Storm was doing at the same time of this frosty onslaught.

The barrage died down and Raven dared to look up, confident that the trio ran out of ammo. She grinned at them all  
"Torpedo wave two, AWAY!"

Raven gawked. What was this? There was none to be seen. Unless-! 

Raven went down as yet more snowballs panelled into her back. She squealed and tried to fashion her wings to protect herself from the snow creeping down her collar, "NO FAIR YOU LOSERS! THREE AGAINST ONE!"

The barrage stopped and the trio up on the heath chuckled at the site and began their trek up the slick mountainside to begin the little skiing tournament. A.K.A The Snow Games! 

-xXx-

This was going to be a Christmas to remember. Cell, Vegeta and Goku sat at the ready on the top of the most challenging snow laden hill/mountain. Of course Cell chose it as their were plenty of trees acting as an obstacle course… pray that Vegeta doesn't blast them away… he did hope to gain some lead.

Uni stood by at the ready to set them off, Kami knew she'd much rather be with everyone else or curled up with her presents and warm by now…something…other than this. But Raven wanted to catch a filming sequence during these little games.  
"Alright guys,you know the rules; no aid of KI, ready?" Uni called and Vegeta flexed his white gloves –also trimmed with white fluff on the cuffs- as he held on tightly to his skii rods. Uni grinned, "Right on the count of three…ready, one…"  
Cell was staid, Goku looked worried, his face screamed for once in his life, he wanted his mom.  
"Two…"  
Vegeta growled as his muscled began to bulge  
"THREE!"

Raven held her camera up, "They're off" Cell and Vegeta are in the lead, followed closely by Goku and Ooooo! Seems that Goku tried to dodge a tree but lost a skii instead. Vegeta seems to be trying something, using gravity to his favour by bulking out."  
Raven snapped pictures as Goku flailed his arms trying to balance on one ski, "Wait…GUYS!!" he yelled.  
"You're out of you're league Kakkarott!" Vegeta taunted, he failed to notice what Cell had up his sleeve…or in this case, his armour…

Raven raved on with the commentary, "Cell's using aerodynamics to his favour! Lifting his wings to reduce the weight and friction on the snow! What a clever android!"

Storm tried to keep a straight face as the three guys skied down the slope towards them as Raven kept the camera going up in the air. "Gosh…I wonder who'll win this tournament" Storm grinned as the final minutes of day ebbed away…and a full moon eased out between the rifts of the clouds behind the mountains. 

Cell _raced_ downwards with Vegeta close behind and Goku…well…going…going…gone! He fell forwards and soon enough, a huge ball of snow was bowling downhill behind them. The girls gawked and dived into the nearby trees as Cell braked beside them over the finish line, Vegeta plowing over next like a truck over a water puddle and of course…the colossal Goku/snowball came next… crashing to a halt into the base of a tree.

Storm cringed. Darn, that must've hurt…then again…good thing Goku's a saiyan. Her gaze travelled to the moon disappearing behind the clouds again and then to Vegeta's saiyan tail… and a good thing he didn't go ape either. Storm sighed.

"That was so cool!" Raven sang as she hovered beside the gang.

Their fun time starter course had come to its end and a shrill voice echoed down to all of them. The girls looked up to see ChiChi leaning over the railing of their balcony to their hideout and waving to gain their attention, "Hey girls, come on up here." ChiChi called and the girls looked to each other in wonder in how she managed to gain entry. No matters, she was a good person…

"Well better get going." Midnite suggested and tugged on Storm's jacket to prompt her to get going. Storm shook the remainder snow off her feathers and unfurled her wings in quick succession with the rest of the gang and leapt into the air. The guys removed their skiis as Goku managed to claw out of his snow grave, he two got rid of his left ski, vowing that the sport was never his to begin with and soon Cell, Vegeta, and Goku followed the hybrids to their home and to see what ChiChi was up too.

The gang landed one after the other, clearing the walkway for the next and ran up to ChiChi. When all where gathered and everyone was up on balcony level, ChiChi revealed her reasons for being here.

"Well Girls, I hear you've never really had the chance to truly enjoy the spirit of Christmas. So Bulma has organised with me to help you make it special as she is stuck with work parties of her own at Capsule Corp." Chichi explained.  
"Aww cool!" Raven exclaimed and Storm smiled, then raised an eyebrow at Midnite's all-to-enthusiastic smirk- plastered on her face. Storm watched her every move as she opened the sliding doors so that they may get out of the harsh weather. If anything…MN seemed a little _too_ excited at this new development and cautiously followed the gang inside for that much needed warming up. 

Raven was the first to get even more excited (if possible) as she laid gaze on a bulging sack beside the tree. ChiChi was responsible for that for sure and smiled as the girls just about went nuts. "Hold it." ChiChi started, " I think Midnite has something planned so she has the first go." She said smiling,  
"Thanx ChiChi." Midnite returned and rummaged to pull out five neatly presented boxes. She handed one to Uni, Merla and Raven and quickly opened the telepathic link between herself and Merla. _// Put these on. Pass on.// _ Midnite said, nodding to Uni and Raven.  
They soon grinned and ran off.  
Storm sweatdropped.  
"Storm." Midnite started, handing a box to her, "You are coming with me." And just about forced Storm to walk down the hall to her bedroom.

_'Kamiiiiiii!' _Storm mentally squealed as the door shut behind her and Midnite.

"Right." Midnite started, "You.are.going.to.put.these.on." she emphasised, pointing to the bathroom suite for privacy and Storm gulped and stared down at the package now on the corner of her bed. Storm sat down and tediously undid the silky ribbon, lifting the lid to be graced by wads of paper obscuring the true contents of the mysterious package. A quick look under the folds revealed knee high black boots, a broad black belt…and a santa outfit.  
…an elfish santa outfit.

…which means it was all _green_.  
Storm's gulp never sounded louder in the silence that followed.

"Oh my dear sweet kami, no…." Storm said in a small voice but Midnite wouldn't hear any of it and tapped her foot. There was no getting out of this one…  
Storm swallowed her pride, scooped up the box and headed for the bathroom.  
Midnite called after her as she too pulled out the contents of her box, "And when you're done, I'll do your makeup!"  
Storm hollowed back, "Snowball's chance in hell! Knowing you, you'll smear magenta eyeliner on me!"  
"Well…" Midnite started in thought.  
"Forget it!" Storm countered as she opened the bathroom door with the boots and santa hat in her hands and sat on the edge of the bed to put the boots on. Midnite was presently wrapping the belt around her waist and weaving the buckle through and of course…grinning like an idiot at the same time. "Tell ya what, I'm brushing your hair." Midnite offered/ordered.

Storm managed to grin, "You just can't resist can you?"  
"Who can't?" Midnite admitted, "We just love your hair."  
Storm blinked, not quite sure what to think as Midnite zipped up her last boot and grabbed the hairbrush.

Storm shrugged and let Midnite do a quick brush through and put her santa hat on as well as her own and quite literally marched her out the door and back into the lounge.

Everyone's eyes widened for it was indeed VERY rare to see Storm in a dress. Cell tried not to make himself look rude by steering his gaze away. Vegeta couldn't help himself and just burst out laughing.  
ChiChi waved her wooden spoon in the kitchen, "… Now you behave Vegeta!"

Merla grinned and put her arm around Storm's shoulders, " Doesn't she look cuuuute?!" She said in a high pitched voice. What a way to rub it in.  
Storm looked back at them all, "Hn…you guys don't look too bad yourselves you know." She said smirking. Who would have thought THAT would shut them up from their cooing. Storm had to fight hard not to join Vegeta's laughing escapade.

Cell returned to his usual smirking as the gang settled down on the couch, Midnite and Storm executing another high five.

Vegeta had calmed somewhat, "Who knew, out of this ridiculous celebration you earthlings put yourselves through, that was the best yet."

"Glad you're having fun for once Mr. Scrooge." Storm retorted.  
The joke sailed right over Vegeta's head, however…the rest sure got it and burst out laughing .

"Yeah…" Merla tried to get out of her fit, "If you're not careful, Storm might send three dead guys after ya!"

Raven gasped and just about rolled off her chair from laughter.  
Storm smirked, "Well despite everything that has transpired during the last five minutes, I think it's time I finally gave you gals these…"

The gang watched as Storm curled around the armrest and righted herself once more to show that she had retrieved four palm sized boxes from somewhere behind the sofa…

Storm presented each gift to their respective new owners, "For being my closest friends through thick and thin." Storm explained.  
The gang tore the paper off their gift and opened them to each reveal a sparkling silver chain necklace, threaded through a pendant, a bird of Storm's design. The wings flared out on either side, the body framing a respective letter of the alphabet, said letters had a single tiny coloured zirconia to add that extra sparkle. A lilac studded 'U' for Uniccello, A night blue and purple studded 'M' for Midnite and Merla and a red studded 'R' for Raven. All violet eyes and a pair of ebony ones widened with awe…

"Aww…thank you Stormy!" they all cooed and crash hugged Storm all at once.

ChiChi smiled from the counter separating the lounge from the kitchen and watched as Storm was finally allowed to breath again, "Hehehe…say girls, I could sure use some help. Do any of you know how to cook?"

The gang stared at her before four arms snapped up to point at one person  
…Storm.  
_ 'Why me…'_ Storm mumbled in her head and steadily got up to help out. "OH and uhh…Midnite…you can help too! There are plenty of vegetables to peel!"

Midnite's eyes widened like the dear in headlights and slowly looked over at the two saiyans, _'Yeah… bet there are plenty…'_

A slight thump caught Raven's attention and she peeked around the obstructing Christmas tree expecting Piccolo to be hiding there. Raven grinned, "Erm…Uni…there's-" Raven stopped as the figure waved his hands in a 'NO!' fashion, clearly he wanted it to be a surprise. Uni frowned and got up to investigate, only to be suddenly grabbed in a flurry of white wings… and there was only one guy she knew that had white wings…

"KRAD!" Uni squealed in delight and just about glomped the poor man but stopped herself short when she realised he was wearing nothing else but red slip on bed shoes and a huge red bathrobe with white trimmings!  
"The flight here was freezing so I had a warm soak…" Krad tried to explain and revealed what he was hiding behind his back to Uni, the latest release of the guiness book of records, "I hear you like this sort of thing, Uni. Merry Christmas."

"Gosh!" Uni started and had her nose in-between the pages before anyone finished blinking.

Raven smirked, "I think some photos are in order!" she piped up, pointing towards the closed sliding doors and just about forcing everyone into position. Midnite curled a wing around Vegeta's shoulder to keep him in check. It seemed that the mulled wine he was sipping this whole time still kicked like a sledgehammer! Raven grinned evilly and directed her gaze at Cell who, at the moment, stood with his arms crossed at the other side of the sliding doors and gazing back towards the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder to see Storm place a filled muffin tray into the duel convection microwave and input the settings, "Hey Storm! Get your tail feathers here for a minute!

Storm looked back and then nodded to ChiChi before leaving the kitchen and approaching Raven. Raven then didn't hesitate from grabbing Storm and filing her into position in beside Cell, whom uncrossed his arms in a way that said "Now that's much better"  
Storm crossed her arms. Like she could expect anything less from Raven…

A rattle at the door and Marai Trunks showed himself again earning a squeal from Merla, "There you are! Where've you been all this time!"  
Raven bounced with delight, his timing couldn't have been more perfect, "Quick! You two over here…!"  
Trunks hardly got the chance to make up an answer as Raven filed the two among the others, which didn't stop Merla from catching a spot of red behind Trunk's back. Now was the time to roll down the red carpet for Merla-the-Great as she immediately smiled and put on the 'ultra-chibi-eyes-of- DOOM!' and leaned in close, "Aww come on Trunks-kun…what're you hiding behind your back?"

Uni still had her nose in the book, looking rather amused, as her brow had risen. Raven looked between her and Krad who was behind her, a hand on her left wing. Was it something she read in there…or is Krad footling around? Raven got her priorities straight and discreetly nabbed a few items which included the manual cord switch for her camera and stood between Midnite and Trunks, an evil grin playing all over her face as she handled the switch behind her back. As Storm was not looking down her way, Raven lifted the fishing rod above Trunk's head…  
… what hung on the end was what every girl fears to be under during this time…

Storm was just about ready to growl out loud at her predicament…completely oblivious to the armoured arm discreetly curling around behind her, _'Honestly, I swear beyond a doubt that this whole thing is rigged! As if nothing else could go wrong…' _Storm felt the feathers on her wings stand on end and she took the chance to look up _'…wait a second...is that…Mistle… shit!'  
_

Storm's eyes widened and Raven took that chance to snap the photograph, Cell's queue to move in for 'the kill'

Goku, who can't stop probing in the kitchen when there's food, looked up at the lot and blinked as Storm turned beet red in Cell's grasp, not quite understanding what the deal was with those berries hanging on the end of that fishing rod like bait…there's no fish and fish don't eat berries…Mmmm fish…wait….berries…FOOD!!

ChiChi couldn't help but smile as Goku gate crashed the line, after the Mistletoe, "Heheheh! Merry Christmas guys." She smiled and carried on singing to the background song, "All I want for Christmas...is you…"

O

…..  
…. 

A/N; And a Merry Christmas to all and to all plus we can't forget about new years! I hope 2008 will bring a wad of great new fanfics to treat us all X3

A spot of great and bad news for ya guys, London is ok…too cold for my liking but I think I'll have the next chap to Flight to Honour up soon! -the crowd goes wild- Christmas could have been 100 grand but as with most people, it's usually ruined every year, as my biological father is causing some big problems back in South Africa, I'm so mad now that I'm going to help out my mom anyway I can… (he's trying to take our house for his own) ( -waves fist- he shall not get away with it again!  
Anyways…this fic was not my only gift to you…  
Click on my name up there and when you see my profile, look for and click on the word 'CRACKER'

…expect more to be added on that 'devious' site! XD –salutes-


End file.
